So Cliche, in story form
by SPYforYOU
Summary: Its my lame attempt at humor. If you have read Clichés Of Twilight and Maximum Ride Crossovers, it's basically all of them in story form, soo... READ AND ENJOY! Some swearing.


**Hey guys! This was inspired by ****Clichés Of Twilight and Maximum Ride Crossovers, wrote by Oh I'm Crazy. I hope you don't mind. I was reading it, and I had tons of time so I made a challenge fro myself: use every single Cliche in here and put it into a story. It was a kinda random brain flash thingy, soo...

* * *

**

******Enjoy my lame attempt at humor. Hehehe! :)

* * *

**

"Max I'm Hungryyyyy!!" whined Nudge right into my ear. "Can we go to McDonalds?? You have your never ending Max card any ways. Puleaseeee!!!"

"Nudge, stop. You know how bad McDonalds is?" I asked, always the ever logical one.

"But we burn calories like a machine, we won't ever get fat!! Come on!!" she whined again. Man she must be really hungry, or Nudge likes greasy oily food.

"Fine," I sad curtly.

"Yes, greasy oily food," said Gazzy throwing a fist in the air and smiling a cheeky grin.

"Let's go down guys," I said swooping down and landing in the parking lot. Eh, who'll see that actually matters.

_Max, go to Forks. Even though it's the rainiest place in the world, I'm sure you'll manage, _said the voice. Um… that was random, but we do have some free time so might as well.

"Hey guys were going to Spoons," I said happily that the voice was giving me an actual place to go.

"Um, Max, it's 'Forks,'" said Angel.

"Ah, who cares? Spoons, Forks, no one cares!"

"I think the people there might..."

"Oh Angel," I said shaking my head sadly as if I was very disappointed in her.

"But we didn't even eat!" whined Iggy randomly changing the subject. I think he just wanted attention. Poor Iggy, we never mention him.

"What is with all you guys and whining? Just shut the hell up!" I screamed covering my ears and stomping my foot. Fang looked amused, but my glares told him to smoosh it and keep his mouth shut.

"Were going," said Fang and he reached into my back pocket to get it.

What the Fnick are you doing," I blustered, my face heating up. He just smirked his stupid smirk and walked in everyone following him like he was the pied piper.

_We stuff our faces, eat like pigs, spent millions of dollars at McDonalds, empty them of food, amaze them with our eating abilities, and get thrown out by the manager. _

"Okay guys. To Spoons!" I yelled jumping into the air like superman. Suddenly Fang shot lightning bolts out of his eyes. WTH!!?? I stumbled back to avoid getting fried. Then they stopped, and I spoke.

"What was _that!!!!!!!!_" I asked. All the rest of the Flock stood there dumbfound jaws on the ground. Fang shrugged his usual silent shrug. I fumed and blustered for an answer but he wouldn't give me one.

By then Nudge had recovered and took a breath to ramble.

"What was _that_? Hey that's exactly what Max said. ZOMG!! I'm just like her. Except for the skin color. I'm chocolate; oh I could totally have some chocolate right now!! Hey Max could we get some? I wonder if Fangs eyeball hurt from the lightning. That was AWESOME!! I wish I got a new power!!"

Before Iggy could slap her mouth shut visible vibrations came from her mouth. It made everyone fly about 30 feet back. Holy crap, I thought. Why am I the only powerless one?!

"Report!" I yelled. I got various versions of 'Fine' from everyone, except one…

Gazzy.

My pyromaniac stink bomb.

I was struck with a horrible feeling and found him blasted about 50 feet. He was twisted beyond fixing and I felt a tear rolling down.

"Guys we have a funeral to do," I said sadly, but knowing I wouldn't miss his farts. Everyone gathered around me sadness on their faces; except Nudge who was beaming about her power. I wanted to slap her.

I reached down to pick him up and my hands suddenly started glowing. I dropped Gazzy, who was suddenly alive again. WTF!!

He coughed and sputtered and said groggily, "Whath happenth?" with a heavy lisp. I barley understood him. Angel was excited and nearly squeezed him to death.

"You have healing powers, Max," said Angel eerily in a prophetic voice.

"Hey maybe I can fix Iggy," I said.

"Hey! I'm not that messed up," he said indigently.

"I meant you're eyes stupid!" I said. I placed my hands on Iggy's eyes and a whit glow surrounded us. We floated up in the air swirling light around us.

Halleluiah, I thought sarcastically.

Hey. This was kinda romantic. I wish Fang was in here instead. I saw his jaw clench below us and I thought, jealous much. Anywayyyyssss… the white light died down and we dropped down to Earth. I lifted my hands slowly off of his eyes and…

* * *

**Review. Flames are fine, I meant I think I need to imporve my humor so.. advice would be helpful. Also I apologize for grammer, spelling or any other mistakes. This was arushed thig, so I'll go back and fix anything you catch if you tell me, kay? Thanks. **

**Now REVIEW!!! :)**


End file.
